


porn battle fill

by complex_andhera



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complex_andhera/pseuds/complex_andhera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hahaha this was supposed to be for porn battle 15, but I finished the submission late so I'm just gonna post it as a one-shot. </p>
<p>Anyways, the prompt was: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, pain, payment, touch, apology, wanton</p>
<p>aka the one where Bakura gets jealous and Ryou pays for it with his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	porn battle fill

Ryou fists the sheets and tries not to let a single sound escape, but Bakura is having none of that. He’s never been one for gentle sex in the first place, and when his hikari is being especially stubborn he has no choice but to roughly grab both of his delicate wrists in one strong palm and hold them about his head. Ryou cries out in protest and Bakura smirks because he’s finally won, and starts to claim his prize by leaving bright red love bites on Ryou’s virgin neck. His mouth falls open and he pants, needily, so Bakura takes the opportunity to brush their groins together, savoring the needy keen that Ryou lets out unabashedly. His back is a perfect arch of the bed now, and Bakura almost wants to sit back and watch the boy touch himself instead, to show him the lewd side that he always knew was behind that innocent smile and those innocuous touches. Ryou turns to his side in attempt to muffle his sounds by burying his face in the pillows, but Bakura one ups him, trailing a strong, calloused palm underneath his white t-shirt, skimming the soft skin of his abdomen and grazing further upward to tweak one of his perky nipples.

“B-bakura!” Ryou cries out, turning red from the overstimulation, the hot tongue on his neck and the persistent fingers pinching and rubbing his nipples, going from the left to its twin on the right, before finally coming down to slowly unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper.

“You’ve been really bad, hikari. Always flirting with other people who don’t own you, at least not in the way that I do,” Bakura whispers lowly before licking the shell of his ear. Ryou blushes at that, and he wants to protest, to put the jealous spirit back in his place and tell him that Yuugi is just a friend, nothing more, and besides does who the hell does he think he is, telling Ryuo who he can and cannot talk to-

But then Bakura gets his pants off. And instead of simply groping him like Ryou expected, Bakura _spanks_ him. _Hard._

Again. And again. Over and over, he lays the flat of his palm down smartly on Ryou’s backside, and he’s so surprised, so turned on and so ashamed at the same time that he doesn’t even know what how to react at first. He screams at the pain, and Bakura can see his skin turning bright red even under the thin cotton of his briefs, so he yanks his underwear down in one swift motion and squeezes the soft flesh before laying down another hit, hard enough to bruise the soft skin of his backside to a deeply purplish hue.  

Good. He wants to leave a mark. And he can see how wet Ryou is, when he pushes him onto his stomach and spreads his legs, can see the way precum is dripping from his weeping cock onto the beds sheets below him. He grabs a handful of Ryou’s again, on instinct, and squeezes before laying down the last sharp hit. Ryou is practically sobbing now, begging him to keep going, to get on with it, _Please Bakura , ah, l-landlord, stop teasing and just-_

“Just what, Ryou?” he whispers darkly, wanting his precious, innocent hikari to speak those dirty words.

“What do you want me to do, exactly?”

He punctuates each syllable by stroking Ryou’s dick, thumbing the slit of the leaking head before going down to draw his palm over the entire length, alternating between stroking and squeezing, quickening his pace before Ryou cries out,

“Please, put it in!”

“What do you need, hi-kar-i? Do you need it, here?”

He fingers Ryou’s hole, dribbles a substantial amount of lube over the twitching entrance, before sticking his first finger inside.

“A-Ah!” Ryou screams, having never been touched so intimately before, and Bakura smirks and inserts another finger.

He scissors his fingers mercilessly, not giving Ryou even a moment to adjust. Ryou tilts his hips up further to accommodate him, and Bakura growls before spreading him further and entering him all in one go.

Ryou screams, the sound muffled by the pillows lying all around him, and Bakura takes that opportunity to grab his hips and slam into him forcefully. His fingers dig into Ryou’s skin hard enough to bruise his skin, and before long Bakura is a panting, whimpering mess, fisting the sheets so hard that his knuckles turn white from the strain. Bakura just keeps thrusting into him, setting a steady pace unforgiving enough to fully punish his hikari for his perceived infidelity, and Ryou can only sluttily buck his hips backwards, erratically striving to meet every thrust of Bakura’s dick. Bakura reaches down to fist Ryou’s cock, doubling his pleasure until he’s crying out, begging to release all over the both over the both of their bodies.

“W-wait, Landlord, let me…”

And before Bakura knows what’s happening, Ryou pushes him down gently and gets on top of him and begins to ride him into oblivion, and Bakura growls deeply in the back of his throat when his hole begins to clench tightly around him. He scrapes his finger nails down his back, leaving angry red trails in punishment on his delicate skin, but sits begrudgingly and lets his little Ryou put on a wanton show for him.

“Ah- ARHGH! BAKURA!” He screams and continues to slam his hips up and down, swinging wildly, holding onto Bakura’s bicep for support at first but then suddenly leaning down to bury his face in the crook of his neck to Bakura is deprived of the sight of his face as his orgasm courses through his body. He’s almost about to protest, but then Ryou’s body begins to move in a particularly slutty way, only his hips slowly  milking Bakura’s cock for every last drop of his seed, and before he knows what to do he’s delivering one last sharp thrust and releasing into Ryou’s body, gasping sharply and clasping his hand without thinking.

They fall back together, Ryou’s head tucked under Bakura’s and his arms wrapped around his midsection tightly. Bakura threads his hands through Ryou’s long, white hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead to apologize for his rough treatment. Ryou just smiles (the kid’s always been way too forgiving of him), and snuggles closer to him. Bakura smiles, one of those rare times where he doesn’t just smirk, but really, genuinely smiles, and pulls the heavy comforter over both of their naked bodies.

“We need to take a shower,” he mutters into Ryou’s hair, but his hikari only yawn, clearly exhausted from their lovemaking, and shushes him gently. “We’ll get to it later,” he whispers, and after a while, they both drift off cozily.

 


End file.
